Fluid ejection systems such as inkjet printing systems selectively eject fluid such as ink through nozzles of a fluid applicator unit such as an inkjet print head. During a print mode, the inkjet print head selectively ejects the ink onto a print media to form images. During a maintenance mode, the inkjet print head may selectively eject ink drops toward a fluid receiving unit to reduce clogging of the nozzles thereof by dried ink.